Palace of Prussia
by ILuvBoysInDresses
Summary: Germany and Italy finally admit love for each other, but happiness is short-lived as a super-nation decides to take over most of Europe and has taken particular interest in Germany. M: Language, Violence, Prussian Torture, and possible sex. Germany's POV
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This is my first story I've published here, so I hope it isn't a complete FailFic.

This is just the prologue and I want to see if you guys like it before I continue it, so reviews and constructive criticisms are wanted.

Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

I ran. What else could I do? None of us were safe, not even the guards, and they were direct friends of my strong, dangerous, sick older brother, the lord of this fortress he dubbed his palace. I couldn't risk helping the guards, though, even if we were friends. My brother's ruling style of 'fear conquers all' had gotten to them and I just couldn't trust any of them. The others that had been captured and shackled by my heartless brother were also beyond my help. I dearly wished I could do something for them, but I could only pray for their well-being, and run.

I wasn't running away; I was no coward and I was not going to leave everyone at my brother's hands. I was running to find the one person I cared about that my brother hadn't thrown in the holding cell or recruited to his guard. I paused for a moment to catch a slight breath as I thought of his face, the wide smile I had seen him wear last. Now however, I had no idea where he was or if he was even... I didn't want to think of the word. I looked down at my hand, staring longingly at the ring he had adorned it with, remembering the sweetness in his voice as he spoke to me that night.

A crackle of static shook me from my daydream. "Oh, where, oh, where has you little love gone? Oh, where, oh, where can he be?" The voice echoing through the halls was so similar to mine, but so much more tainted.

"You bastard!" I shouted, hoping he had microphones and not just speakers.

I suppose he did. "Aw, not calling me by name? That's upsetting. Careful, or you might hurt my feelings, little bitch," he crowed out with laughter. "But," he continued, "I guess you deserve some prize for escaping and getting this far, though defeating Francis isn't all that great a feat."

"Wait, you put him on duty alone purposely," I accused, though I wonder if you can consider it an accusation when you know you're right.

"What can I say?" He laughed. "I was bored and nothing enjoyable was happening. But, I'll admit, I'm entertained. Now, time for your prize.

"Fe-li-ci-a-no, someone needs to hear from you," he spoke the name so tauntingly I was ready to tear him to shreds.

But how long was my rabid anger supposed to last, when the next sound I heard - such a frail whimper - broke my heart in two?

"L-Ludwig? Ludwig..."

"LET HIM GO!"

My brother let out another bout of laughter that was quickly cut off with the speakers, leaving that cold empty sound to bounce through the air and pierce my mind.

I ran. What else could I do?


	2. Chapter 1: G8

He was laughing. He was beautiful when he laughed. I mean, he was always beautiful, but when he laughed, he was stunning. He was lacing each word he spoke with a smile. He was- he was talking to me...

"Germania?" Italien repeated, for what could have been the tenth time by that point, with the same endearing, undying smile.

I shook my head, remembering where I was and what I was supposed to be doing, not that any members of these G8 Meetings actually did anything all that important.

He tilted his head questioningly from his side of the table.

"Forgive me, Italien, I let my mind wander."

"What were you thinking about?"

I blushed. Lord knew I couldn't answer the truth. "I wasn't."

He disbelieved my lie, I always seemed to forget that he was craftier than he let on and far from stupid. He cocked up an eyebrow to try and urge the truth. I remained soundless, grinding down on my jaw as I couldn't help but adore him once more.

When he was sure I wouldn't crack, he pulled his head back a little and laughed again, causing my cheeks to pink a bit. AGAIN!

"If you don't want to tell me, just say so. Don't lie, it's rude," Italien tsked. "Besides, I'm the only one who's allowed to not think, so that lie won't work."

He sat silent for a moment, giving me the cutest berating stare on Earth, then shifted his eyes down to his right.

"Now I'm just curious!" He blurted, suddenly seated directly in front of me, on - yes, on, not at, on - the table, staring pleadinly into my eyes. "What were you thinking about?!"

"I-Italien," I stuttered, pushing myself backward in my chair, face heating, "s-sit down."

His hands clasped my shoulders and tugged on me. "You're avoiding the question!"

"You said I could say no," I managed as I was jossled back and forth by the crazed man before me.

"PLEASE!"

"I DON'T WANT T-"

"It would be best for both of you if you did." Japan interrupted calmly, the words sliding past his lips as he flashed a knowing, smiling glance above the manga he was reading.

"JAPAN!" I shrieked.

Italien must have noticed the shriller tone I acquired at Japan's uncanny knowledge, because a second later he stopped the wretching of my shoulders and asked, "What do you mean by that, Giappone?"

"That, Itaria-kun," Japan said lightly, but pointedly, "is for Doitsu-san to say."

I was thoroughly pissed by this time, but, sadly, I knew when I was beaten.

"... Italien... I was just..." I sighed 'This is not a good day.'

"What is it, Germania?" Italien blinked brightly, awaiting my answer with almost baited breath.

"I was-" I was growling, that's what I was doing,"...über Sie denken."

"Hm?" Italien questioned.

'How could he not know such a simple phrase? I took the time out of training to learn his AND Japan's languages and he doesn't even have the courtesy to learn even a few words in Deutsch!'

The anger in my head escalated and, before I'd realized it, I was screaming something that I probably shouldn't have during a meeting, or ever, for that matter.

"THINKING ABOUT YOU! Für die Liebe Gottes, Italien! You are what I was thinking about, OK?!"

Italien stared, perplexed, and I prayed that I had only spoken in my mind. That hope, however, was shortlived.

"... REALLY?!" Italien's eyes were glistening beyond belief.

'Oh. Damn.' I thought sharply, willing my left eye to quit twitching as I simultaneously tried to set my face to normal and hold down a furocious blush of stupidity that was threatening to give away what I had already used to call attention to myself by shouting it at the top of my lungs.

However, there was a positive side to the situation. This being a G8, everyone was absorbed in thier own business: Amerika and England were arguing, Russland was humming something obviously Russisch as he polished his faucet-pipe with a corner of his thick coat, Frankreich was being undeniably Französisch as he flirtatiously gave Kanada pronunciation tips, and Kanada was blushing and stuttering. No one had noticed. That is, excepting the Italiener that was all but in my lap by this point! Japan had noticed, of course, but for the reason he, somehow, already knew, I wasn't really counting him.

"So, does this this mean that you like me, Germania?" Italien poked at one of crimson cheeks.

What else could I say now? I knew I had to answer, but I shifted my eyes from the one who'd questioned and saw the faint, winning smirk on Japan's features.

"May I mention, Japan, that I'm going to murder you for this?" I mumbled to the slight man.

"No," he assured, "because you are _not _going to murder me. You are going to thank me." And, with that, he was back to his manga.

I grudgingly returned my gaze to the gorgeous brown eyes in front of me.

"... Ja..."

Then my chair fell over.

After the initial shock and pain wore down, I realized why: a mere breath's-time after my reply, Italien had pounced from his spot to hug me, with very uncharacteristic force, I might add.

Seemingly unaware of the damage he'd caused to the chair, and possibly me, I was't all too sure if I was alright, Italien peered down at me and exclaimed, "I like you, as well, Germania, very much so! Would you want to go out with me, please?"

I glanced around the room. The meeting seemed as good as over and no one would really miss us...

"Pasta?" I inquired.

"If you don't mind," he giggled.

With that expression on his face, how could I say no?

* * *

**Translations**: über Sie denken = thinking about you

Für die Liebe Gottes = For the love of God

Others should be pretty obvious, I think.

Please correct me on improper translations and tell me what you think of the story.


	3. UPDATE!

**A/N:** Ok, so, I have a perfectly good explanation as to why I have not been updating. My computer has had so many viruses that I could barely turn it on, and I am, for some reason, absolute shite when writing with paper and pen/pencil. So, I will do my best to update with in this week. However, if you are actually a fan of my writing, check my page for my new APH story. It's a USUK, if you're interested. Sorry for the trouble and please be patient with me, and trust that when next updated this will be the new chapter.

~Dani


End file.
